RAZOR: Naruto's New Generation
by firecena97
Summary: The story of Team 9 and their awesome adventures! Sucky Summary! Copyright: My OCS
1. Chapter 1

RAZOR: Naruto's new generation

Chapter 1: the academy.

"Good morning son." Said Tenten & Neji. "Good morning." Said their son Kenji. And before we go any further the family's from the past 16 year old

ninja all turned 21 and the family's are Sasuke and his happy daughter Kyoko. Shikamaru and Temari with their son Hiroshi. And Naruto &

Hinata with their daughter Kumori who is also related to Kenji and you may be thinking what happened to Sakura well… she was killed by Orochimaru

at the young age of 17 poor Sakura… ok! Back to the story, Kenji and his squad Squad 9 who are him Hiroshi and Kyoko with their sensei Naruto.

Suddenly out of nowhere they heard a crash coming from the training room so they went to see what went wrong and then… CLIFFHANGER!

To Be Continued In Chapter 2…


	2. Chapter 2

RAZOR: Naruto's new generation.

Chapter 2: the memories of the past.

Before we go any further into the story let me tell you how this all started Kenji a happy 13 year old teenager who attends the hidden leaf ninja

academy with his friends of many years Kyoko Uchiha, Hiroshi Nara & Kumori Uzumaki have all been training since they were 9 and are about to

become genin but they must complete their final exam which is the shadow clone which is one of the main jutsu's of the hidden leaf and hard for a

student to complete but when they were to start the exam a HUGE crash came from the training room and that's when they found out that

Orochimaru and Kabuto broke in to find squad 9's sensei Naruto Uzumaki who also has the 9 tailed fox sealed inside him and Orochimaru wanted the

spirit of the 9 tailed fox because of the spirit's incredible power you see when Naruto was young he was teased and ridiculed because of the 9 tailed

fox they all thought he was a monster but Kenji admired his sensei he was even taught the Rasengan by Naruto, Kenji looked up to Naruto like a

brother and always respected him and now he wants to show his sensei he's become stronger and now the battle begins!

To Be Continued In Chapter 3…


	3. Chapter 3

RAZOR: Naruto's new generation.

Chapter 3: The battle begins.

"What do you want from us Orochimaru!" angrily asked Kenji. "You now what I came for you stupid child I came for Naruto Uzumaki!" said Orochimaru.

"Over my cold dead body!" said Kenji. "That can be arranged." Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face. Kenji growls. Orochimaru walks over to

Kyoko. "Who's this?" "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVEN TOUCH HER!" angrily said Kenji. Orochimaru punches Kyoko across the room. Kyoko coughs

blood. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE OROCHIMARU!" Kenji builds blue chakra in his hand and charges at Orochimaru. "RASENGAN!" Orochimaru vanishes.

"where'd he go, WHERE ARE YOU OROCHIMARU COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" screamed Kenji. Footsteps can be heard from across the room.

"got you." Kenji throws kunai in direction of Orochimaru but then a snake takes place. "Crap! A substitution!" said Kenji. Orochimaru appears behind

Kenji. Orochimaru puts kunai up to Kenji's neck. "You move you die." Kenji vanishes and a log takes his place. "A…A substitution!" Orochimaru said

surprised. Kenji appears above Orochimaru. "RASENGAN!" Kenji hits Orochimaru dead square in the head. "Yes!" said Kenji. Orochimaru chuckles.

"No way…" said kenji surprised. Orochimaru laughs evilly. "No…" said Kenji.

To Be Continued In Chapter 4…


	4. Chapter 4

RAZOR: Naruto's new generation.

Chapter 4: The Battle Rages! Kenji's Ultimate Technique!

"No way…" Kenji said surprised. "Well child I must admit

That's quite a move you've got there but can you beat

This." Orochimaru dose hand signs.

"UNDERGROUND BURIAL: 1000 SNAKE SWORDS!"

Kenji gets stab 1000 times. Kenji coughs blood.

"You'll never win Orochimaru it's time for my families

Legendary technique! BYAKUGAN!" Charges

Orochimaru. "8 TRIGRAMS 64 PALMS!" Orochimaru

Launches across the room. Kenji breathing heavily.

"Finally." Kenji said relieved. "Kyoko!" Kenji runs toward

Kyoko. "Is She ok?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah just a little beat up." Hiroshi responded. "Thank

God!" Kenji said relived. "Kenji…" Kyoko said faintly.

"Yeah Kyoko?" Kenji asked. Kyoko punches Kenji across the room. "HOW DOSE IT FEEL TO BE PUNCHED ACROSS THE ROOM LIKE I WAS HUH?

BAKA!" Kyoko said angrily with a vicious look in her eye. Rubble crumbles "I'll be back child you can count on it!" Orochimaru said as he vanished.

"oh yeah Kenji?" Kyoko asked. "Please don't hurt me!" Kenji said scared. "No I'm not gonna hit you again I just wanted to say…" Kyoko kisses

Kenji on the cheek. "Thanks for standing up for me." Said Kyoko. "No problem Kyoko. Now let's go graduate!" and so they finally become Genin as

completing their final exam what will be in store for our ninja?

To Be Continued In Chapter 5…


	5. Chapter 5

RAZOR: Naruto's new generation.

Chapter 5: Bell Test: DO OR DIE!

"God Where Is He?" Hiroshi said impatiently. "he'll be here just calm down Hiroshi." Said kenji. "God why am I stuck with a idiot and a half pint I feel like I just wanna kill myself." Kyoko thought to herself. "Hello students." Naruto said as he walked into the room. "Good morning Uzumaki-sensei." Kenji said. "listen today you will be taking your final ninja test if you fail you will be sent back to the academy." Naruto said. "Heh! BRING IT!" Kenji said with a smirk on his face. "I'm ready don't get in my way Kenji!" said Hiroshi with the same look on his face. "don't think your cutting me out of this!" said Kyoko kunai in her hand. "ok the test is simple all you have to do is take these bells from me I don't care how you do it just get these bells away from me and if you don't get these bells within 48 hours then you fail and go back to the academy ok ready…set…" as Naruto was interrupted Kenji attacked Naruto and tried to take the bells. Then Naruto pulled the kunai out of hand put it up to his neck and bent Kenji's arm behind his back. "hey don't be so hasty I didn't say go yet… now ready…set… GO!" Naruto disappears. "What The?" Kenji said. "you let him get away c'mon Kenji who's side are here!" Hiroshi asked sarcastically. "sorry you don't have to be so freakin rude!" Kenji screamed back. "GUYS!" Kyoko screamed. "what?" they both asked. "lets stop wasting time and find him already." Kyoko said. "k." they both replied. "this is gonna be a while lets hope they can find me." Naruto said hiding behind a bush. Kenji appeared behind Naruto. "your hopes just became reality." Naruto disappears. "what the heck?" Naruto appears behind Kenji. "EPP!" Kenji's face scrunches. "Hidden finger jutsu: 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!" Kenji Flies in midair. "Sensei! Why did you just shove your finger up my A-hole?" Kenji asked. "it's a jutsu." Naruto replies. "yea you call it a jutsu I call it Rape!" Kenji replies angrily. Kyoko and Hiroshi Break out laughing. "OH MY GOD THAT'S FREAKING HILLARIOUS!" Hiroshi Screams still laughing. Naruto's hand appears from underground. "Oh G…" Hiroshi said being interrupted. "EARTH STYLE: HEAD HUNTER JUTSU!" Hiroshi's head is sticking out of the ground. "god this is going to take awhile."

To Be Continued In Chapter 6…


	6. Chapter 6

RAZOR: Naruto's New Generation

Chapter 6: Naruto's hidden genjutsu: Squad 9 Attack!

"where can he be?" asked Hiroshi. "found a kunai… wait 1 second…" kunai explodes. Kenji coughs soot. "dang that's smarts." Kenji says with a high

pitched voice. Kyoko smacks herself in the face. "idiots!" Kyoko said. "HEY! WE CAN HEAR YOU!" they both screamed.

"this is bull S*^# we cant figure out anything maybe we should get held back into the academy." Kyoko slams Kenjis head. "DON'T THINK LIKE THAT

KENJI!" Kyoko screamed out-loud. "shh I heard something." Kenji said. "oh-no." Naruto whispered. Kenji appears behind Naruto. "got ya this time!"

Kenji said. "shadow clone justu!" Kenji dose hand-signs. "RASENGAN!" Kenji hits Naruto toward Kyoko. "my turn." Kyoko said. Kyoko dose hand-signs.

"Earth style: earth up-rise jutsu!" Kyoko knocks Naruto up in the air. Hiroshi jumps out of a tree. "here goes nothing!" Hiroshi dose hand-signs.

"CHIDORI!" knocks Naruto down to the ground. "SQUAD 9 COMBO FINISH!" they all scream. They all take the bells. "looks like you did it." Naruto said.

"ALRIGHT WE DID IT!" they all screamed happily. Well with squad 9 finally completing their very special test they conquered yet another road block on

their trip to destiny what will happen next…

To Be Continued in Chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Razor: Naruto's new generation

Chapter 7: HOLY CRAP WHO IS HE!

"hello students." Naruto said. "YOUR LATE AGAIN!" they all yelled. "heh heh heh…*man these kids are sure a hand full.*" -2 hours later on the way to

the hidden sand village- Kenji falls down in pain. "Kenji!" Kyoko said worried. "Kenji What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "I…I saw…" Kenji passes out.

"Kenji!" they all scream. 1 hour later. "huh?" Kenji said. "where am I?" Kenji asked. "guys he's awake!" Kyoko said. "Kenji what happened back

there?" Naruto asked. "well its like this…" -Flash Back- "I…I saw…" Kenji passes out. "Kenji!" they all scream. –in Kenji's Mind- "Who are you and what

do you want!" Kenji asked angrily. "don't you know me?" a voice asked. "WHO ARE YOU?" Kenji screamed. "heh…" he walks out. "I'm Itachi… Itachi

Uchiha." –real life- "…And then I woke up." Kenji says ending the story. "I don't know who he was but if I find him he's gonna die anyways where are

we?" Kenji asked. "the hidden sand hospital we thought you were hurt." "well…" Kenji gets up and puts on headband. "I'm just fine Lets Go!" Kenji

said. –in Kyoko's mind- "he's really something am I falling for a goof I just met?"

To Be Continued in Chapter 8…


End file.
